marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Hunter (Earth-616)
, , , Thanos' | Relatives = Virginia Hunter (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Latveria, Atlantis, Stamford, Connecticut | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 235 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Terrorist; criminal | Education = High School | Origin = Kree experiment. | PlaceOfBirth = Scranton, Pennsylvania | Creators = Jim Starlin; | First = Captain Marvel #34 | HistoryText = Origins Robert Hunter was born in Scranton, Pennsylvania. Due to genetic alteration carried out on him by the Kree; Lunatic Legion, Robert gained the ability to explode and reform himself at will. Captain Marvel Some time later, he exposed Captain Marvel to a nerve gas, which ultimately gave him cancer. Since then he has clashed with Earth's superhumans, and been defeated by the "fractioning (separation) of his exploded mass" (essentially, if he can't reform himself after an explosion, he can't explode again). Nitro later battled and was defeated by Omega the Unknown. He battled Captain Marvel again. Spider-Man He escaped from thge Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility, and then battled and was defeated by Spider-Man. He was later freed from his containment canister by the Vulture in Albany, New York. Quasar Spider-Man met Quasar in a secured ambulance transporting Nitro to the Project Pegasus. They talk and the ambulance continues its journey. They are however called away due to attack on Empire State University by Lightmaster Captain Marvel succumbs to the cancer that he acquired from battling Nitro. Skids He battled Skids (Sally Blevins) of the New Mutants, and was unable to re-form his body within Skids' force field. Untouchables He joined Hardcore's team the Untouchables. They battled Luke Cage but Ultimately lost. Secret Defenders Nitro joined the Secret Defenders Genis-Vell Nitro battled Legacy (Genis-Vell) who wants to kill him for his part in his father's death, however, he decides to just arrest him after reading a quote by his father on a display in a museum on Hala: "Defeat your enemy, do not become your enemy." Heroes for Hire The Heroes for Hire batted Nitro in the Alantic Coast Rail Yards. Hercules defeated Nitro by throwing a tanker of natural gas, forcing him to disperse, risking his teammates' lives. Iron Fist realized that Hercules is drunk, much as he was when he attacked the U-Foes.The Heroes confront Nitro. Dane Whitman decides to become involved and says "Avalon," his new mystic armour appearing. The new Black Knight rides his magical steed, Strider, into battle against Nitro. Iron Fist stands up to Nitro, but even his iron fist is no match for his enemy, though the resulting explosion sends everyone flying. Nitro is about to kill IF when Black Knight steps in to protect him. Nitro attacks the Knight but using his Shield of Night, Dane absorbs the energy of the blow, re-directing it through the Sword of Light to explode the ground beneath Nitro, knocking him out with shrapnel. Kingpin He was hired by the Kingpin as one of many assassins to launch a carefully planned attack on several New York crime bosses, including Hammerhead, DonFortunato, Silvermane and Caesar Cicero. Nitro's target was Norman Osborn, however he survived the attack. Iron Man When Nitro was hired to kill Tony Stark a fight developed between him and Iron Man. Iron Man, whose sensors and telecommunications gear had been recently upgraded, noticed that every time he exploded, a high-frequency pulse was emitted by his body. Experimenting, Iron Man duplicated the pulse, causing Nitro to explode. After he exploded several times in a minute, he passed out from exhaustion (presumably, it takes energy to explode, and he could only spare so much before he passed out). Iron Man handed him over to S.H.I.E.L.D., along with a recommendation on constructing a null-harness. He was sent to prison. Nitro battled Iron Man again. Daredevil Nitro was hired as a hitman to kill Matt Murdock, but was apprehended by police. Civil War The New Warriors performed a videotaped raid of a house in Stamford, Connecticut, where the Cobalt Man, Speedfreek, Coldheart and Nitro were living after having escaped during the Ryker's Island incident. The New Warriors attacked each member, with Namorita going after Nitro. Slamming him into a school bus, Namorita continued to taunt him until Nitro let off a massive explosion. This explosion apparently killed Namorita, Night Thrasher, Microbe, and the supervillains he was with during the raid, along with sixty children at the nearby elementary school and the surrounding neighborhood in the town where the fight took place. The aftermath was picked up by the superhero teams, who were already split over the issue of Superhuman registration. Wolverine Knowing that Nitro's explosive power could not be that great (at least not under normal circumstances), Wolverine began hunting him after he escaped in the back of a pickup truck. Nitro was found by Wolverine and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but used his powers to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and seemingly kill Wolverine. Nitro then took a phone call to an unknown government official who may be involved in the aforementioned Stamford Incident. After the phone call, however, Nitro found himself in the grip of a nearly fully regenerated, and enraged, Wolverine. As Wolverine pounded on him, theorizing correctly that Nitro's powers couldn't affect anyone or anything in very close proximity, Nitro revealed that he had been taking Mutant Growth Hormone to increase his powers, hence why he was able to cause the disaster in Stamford. Nitro also hinted that there was someone bigger behind the events of Stamford, but before the name was given, the two were confronted by the three mystery agents. They were revealed to be Atlantean royal guard sent by Namor to apprehend Nitro for the murder of Princess Namorita. During his battle with Namor, Wolverine was knocked unconscious and the Atlanteans took Nitro to New Pangea for torture and interrogation. Wolverine pursued them in Tony Stark's armor and "negotiated" with Namor to see Nitro, only to find that Nitro had killed his interrogators. Wolverine cut off Nitro's arm at the elbow. As Nitro begged for mercy, Wolverine recanted on his promised protection. He allowed Namor to do what he wanted with Nitro, who stayed as a "guest" of Atlantis. His secret benefactor was revealed to be Walter Declun, the CEO of Damage Control. New Pangea Namor used Nitro in the destruction of New Pangea after moving his civilization to Latveria. Penance Nitro escaped Atlantis to the sewers with a few Atlantean terrorists. He was later captured in Latveria and held in Castle Doom's dungeons by Doctor Doom. Penance later attacked Latveria and forced Doctor Doom to release Nitro, who Penance tortured and almost killed, even forcing Nitro to wear the painful costume. He was found by the Thunderbolts, many of whom were shocked at the level of the injuries. It can be assumed that Nitro was arrested by the Thunderbolts. The Hood's Gang Nitro joined up with the Hood's Gang. They steal a treasure from an Arabic diplomat. Then they have a celebratory party were the Hood shows them how he's the leader and the ways he delegates the job. Nitro attended Sabretooth's party in Madripoor. Nitro and a group of villains battle Spider-Man on a Sub-Marine. | Powers = * Self-Explosion: Nitro possesses the superhuman ability to literally turn himself into a living bomb. Nitro can blow up his entire body at will and exists in a sentient, gaseous form until he reconstitutes himself. Typically, Nitro's maximum blast force is equal to about 250lbs of TNT. However, while taking Mutant Growth Hormone, his power was enhanced far beyond his original limits, sufficient to level the city of Stamford, Connecticut. ** After he explodes, he can reconstitute himself at will and can remain in this gaseous form for an indefinite period of time. Nitro also generates a type of kinetic field around his body that also allows himself to reconstitute the clothes he wears at the time he explodes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = During an encounter with Wolverine, it was discovered that if an individual can get close enough to Nitro, less than a few feet, it nullifies Nitro's ability to explode and leaves him as vulnerable as any ordinary human to physical assault. He is also missing half of his arm, which was hacked off by Wolverine. | Equipment = Kick, Mutant Growth Hormone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After the Stamford incident Nitro appears in various flashbacks involving the incident. * Nitro was listed in the Civil War Battle Damage Report. * While looking through a S.H.I.E.L.D. folder he remarked that Nitro was the lamest villain ever! * Nitro featured in an advertisement for Twinkies, Nitro's plan of exploding in the middle of the ocean and drowning the whole world is stopped when Captain Marvel lures him to a warehouse of "Twinkies". * Nitro's first battle with Spider-Man is reprinted in Astonishing Spider-Man #88. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Self Detonation Category:Kick user Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Namor Villains Robert Hunter (Earth-616) Robert Hunter (Earth-616) Robert Hunter (Earth-616) Category:Hulk Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:New Warriors Villains Category:MGH Users Category:Kree Experiment Category:Humans Category:Mutates